The Aftermath
by WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were both taken by the Capitol from the Quarter Quell arena. Peeta was rescued within a few months, but they weren't able to find Katniss. After months of searching and the rebellion winning, they finally find Katniss, but everything isn't okay. What torture did they put her through and how will she combine her new life with Peeta's? That is if she can at all.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I threw my head back against the wall trying to keep my tears in. It had been two days. 48 hours since someone came through. Two days without food or water.

If I had known this would happen, I would have conserved my food and water. I've gone days without food when I was younger in district twelve. I'd gone days with minimal fresh water in the arena. Yet, I had scarfed down my food, eager to have something to eat. I would normally be fine, but not like this.

I swallowed back my tears for the millionth time today. My throat had already gone raw from screaming. I yelled for hours for someone to come see me, but no one came. I winced as grabbed my left hand, bruised from my excessive pounding against the metal walls.

Sleeping was difficult as well. Well, even before the lack of nutrition, sleep was hard. My condition didn't go well in a harsh mattress on the floor of a prison.

_Why had no one come yet? _This had been their idea, to do this to me. They loved checking up on me and seeing how their torture method was coming along. I always tried to ignore them and apologized profusely after.

_Had something happened to them? _They had been anxious for the last week or so. Maybe the rebellion had finally ended. Maybe we had won, and they had lost.

The thought put a smile on my face. The image of Panem in victory, free from Snow and free from the hunger games. No more children would have to fight to the death in those stupid arenas. Parents would be free to watch their children grow up without fear of losing them.

My smile was quick to diminish, however. If we indeed had won, what if they refused to tell them about me? What if I was stuck here, left to die with no one searching?

My fear built every minute. The lack of food and water were sure to hurt, but a deeper fear was clouding over me. It had been a while since it moved. _Had the lack of food and water get to it as well? _But I had to push that thought aside. The only reason I was fighting was for it, I couldn't think after everything…

I ran my fingers through my hair again. I redid my braid to pass the time. It hung long down my back. Normally I did that, or I talked or sang to it, to pass the time. I couldn't even think of the second, so I pushed the thought out of my mind.

I must have dozed off because I was woken up by a slight discomfort. I actually did start to cry. It had moved after hours of not. My heart leaped in my chest. It kicked again.

"Hey," I ran my hand along my protruding stomach. "I'm here," I said softly.

It kicked again. I let out a small whimper. Most of the time I invited these delicate kicks, but these were more painful, almost urgent. It wasn't backing down. I stood up, sometimes walking helped calm it down.

"Why are you kicking so much?" I mumbled.

But then I reached the end of my cell and I heard something. It wasn't far off, but close. Pounding of steps and voices. They were searching, searching for me.

"Help," I yelled through the bars of my cell. My voice was hoarse from yelling before, but now my life and more importantly my baby's life depended on it.

"Katniss?" a male's voice called back. The voice was familiar. I shut my eyes, thinking back.

"Gale," I screamed out.

"Guys," he called out and I heard the footsteps get closer and closer to my cell.

I pounded against my cell and I'm sure it was trying to help as well. I called out again. "Gale!"

A moment later, a flashlight shone into my cell. I had to cover my eyes from the intense light. My cell had a small window from up above, but I hadn't had this direct light in months.

Gale scanned my face with the light but gulped as he brought it lower. Instinctively, I placed my hands protectively over my stomach. Gale's face softened even more.

"Catnip," his words were careful. "You're?"  
"I'm pregnant, yes," I said hurriedly. "As much as I'd like to catch up, I've gone a couple of days without food and water. My baby needs something to eat."

Gale nodded quickly and another man I didn't recognize cut the lock to my cell. I searched the other faces but recognized none. My heart sank when he wasn't there.

"He was hurt in the final battle," Gale said answering my unspoken question. "He wanted to come, so much, but he needed to rest. But Katniss, it's over. We won."

Finally, a final click was revealed, and the man opened my cell door. I cautiously stepped out. It had been months since I had been anyway except my cramped corridors. They had taken my shoes ages ago, so my feet brushed the hard metal floor. I hadn't realized there was a step down until I tripped.

Gale was quick to catch me. He grabbed my right arm, but his other hand rested on my stomach. It kicked in response. Gale's eyes widened and he dropped his hand as soon as I was steadied.

"Relax Gale, it just kicked," I smirked.

He swallowed. "Right. Umm, here," he began to take off his shoes. "You need them more than I do. They might be a little big." He slipped them over my swollen feet.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Can, can you umm, walk?" Gale asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pregnant, not handicapped."

"I know, I just," Gale shook his head, his eyes drooping. "How did this happen? Did they hurt you? Do you know who the father is?"

I shook a sharp intake of breath and slipped my hands over my stomach. "Can we talk about this later? I'm thirsty and hungry and I want to make sure it's okay."

Gale gulped but nodded. He reached to his side and took out a walkie-talkie. "Haymitch, we found her."

My heart fluttered at the thought of my old mentor leading the search for me.

"Is sweetheart okay?" he muttered through the walkie-talkie.

"Uhh," Gale responded.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the device from Gale. "I'm fine, just hungry and dehydrated."

"We'll bring you to the hospital," a pause. "I'm glad you're okay."

I smiled. "Me too."

Gale and the other man led me out of the prison. It was odd to think that what had held me for months would no longer be part of my life. Not only that, but their torture had failed. There would no longer be a Hunger Games.

Gale stayed next to me the whole walk out. I could tell he was trying to process what was going on with me. Me and my baby. He kept glancing at my bump and abruptly turning away when I caught him looking.

Finally, we reached outside. The sun was just setting on the horizon. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. It moved happily in response.

"Hey sweetheart, how's, woah," Haymitch stopped suddenly. His eyes gazed down to my belly. "Shit."

"Hello to you too," I smirked.

He gulped. "I'm sorry. Uh, we were just expecting you, not.."

"Gale had the same reaction too. Can we just go to the hospital?" I asked.

Haymitch nodded and turned to Gale. "Can you notify the hospital? She should get the best medical care. I'll ride along with her in the ambulance."

Gale nodded and he headed off. Haymitch helped me into the ambulance and shut the doors behind us. He handed me a water bottle and I drank it quickly. The car lurched and we were on our way.

"How far along are you?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I'm guessing around six months."

"Do you, do you know how this happened?" he asked.

My face darkened. "Can we not talk about this now? How's everyone?"

"Katniss," he sighed. "You have to know that we just fought a war. Not everyone came out of it. And I don't want to upset you with the baby."  
I shifted. "So, people died? People close to me?" Haymitch stayed silent confirming my suspicions. I slid my hand around my abdomen as my child moved. "I asked Gale about," I gulped. I hadn't said his name in months. "About him. He said he wanted to come, but he was hurt and needed to rest. Is that true, or is he dead?"

Haymitch shifted in his seat and hesitantly placed his hand on my stomach. It was an odd feeling to have someone else place their hand there, but I liked it. He was comforting and the baby kicked happily in response. His face broke out into a smile with the kick.

"He's okay, recovering, but okay," he said.

"I think it likes you," I muttered.

Haymitch removed his hand. "It?"

I shrugged. "I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. And calling it baby just seemed so real."  
"It is real, Katniss," he said.

I placed my head against the rocking car. "Can you keep him away, at least for now? I'm sure he'll want to see me, but like this," I trailed off.

"I'll do what I can, but he's going to fight everyone to see you," he responded.

"I know," I bit my lip. "I just can't see him. Not unless we do a paternity test."

Haymitch's eyes widened. "You think it's his? Did you two ever?"

I hissed. "Can we not talk about this?" I sighed and slid my hand over my stomach. "But yes, they said it was his."

"Said? What do you," but just then the doors opened. I was truly losing my sense of self, I hadn't even realized we had stopped.

The man who had been with Gale was standing before us. "We are at the back of the hospital. They've cleared a private room for you Ms. Everdeen and the only people there are your doctor and an obstetrician," for the baby. Thank God. "Will you be needing anything else?"  
"Just discretion," Haymitch answered for me. "The girl's been through a lot, we don't need any rumors flying about her," he warned.

"Of course, Mr. Abernathy. The soldier quickly rushed away. Haymitch stood up and got out of the car and offered me his hand. I scowled and he laughed. "There's that girl on fire I missed."

I sighed and helped myself out of the car. I relished in the wind again. Some days, I thought I would never get out of there, but here I am.

I followed Haymitch inside. True to the man's word, inside the hospital room, there were only a few people. Two doctors and a few nurses milling around. The woman doctor smiled at me.

"Ms. Everdeen, welcome. I'm Doctor Conroy and this is Doctor Murphy. He's going to check your vitals then I'll check your baby's, does that sound alright?" she was kind and her voice relaxed me.

"Can you check me quickly? I just want to make sure my baby's alright." I shook as I said the words.

"Absolutely. Actually, you seem to be in pretty good health besides your recent lack of food and water. We can hook an IV up and let Doctor Conroy examine the baby if that would make you more comfortable?" he asked.

I nodded quickly. "Please."

They began to hook up an IV and administer fluids immediately. A nurse rolled a cart to Doctor Conroy.

"This is an ultrasound machine. We'll be able to see your baby on it. Is it okay if I roll up your shirt?" I nodded. "I'm going to squirt some gel on your stomach now. It may be a little cold, but just relax as I check your baby."

The gel went on and I shifted slightly at the sensation. It wasn't too uncomfortable, just different. The Doctor had a light smile on her face as she was dragging the probe around my abdomen.

"Is it okay?" I asked shifting slightly.

Doctor Conroy nodded. "She looks perfect."

"Thank god, I was getting annoyed with her calling the baby 'it'," Haymitch remarked.

"She? I'm having a girl?" I bit my lip.

"A healthy baby girl. She looks perfect. No abnormalities. I would say you're around 26 weeks."

The Doctor turned the screen around and I began to cry at the monitor. On the screen was my baby girl. And the Doctor was right, she was perfect.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

The Doctor began to wipe off the goop. "Don't thank me. You are doing all the work. Whatever your situation was, you stayed healthy and calm enough to let her grow. You're doing a great job Katniss."

I bit my lip. "Can you do something else for me?"

"Name it," she replied.

"How would we do a paternity test?" I asked shyly.

She didn't seem surprised at all. "In the past, we would have had to go into the amniotic fluid to check. But with our new technologies," no doubt Capitol technologies, "we can do a blood test to check. Is there a father you would like to check with?"

I gulped. "Peeta."

Haymitch sat up in his seat. "You think it's bread boy's?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, but I'm pretty positive. Can you just check?"

The Doctor nodded and wrote on her clipboard. "We won't even tell him we are doing the test, not until you are ready. We have to take some blood from you already, so I'll just order this test. Peeta is at this hospital too, so I'll inform his doctor to keep it discreet but to get more blood from him. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes, thank you so much," I smiled. I really liked this doctor. She was kind yet also smart. She was being very gentle with me, which normally I hated. Yet, at this moment I felt like I could snap at any moment, so gentility was a necessity.

Doctor Conroy then handed me a picture. It was from my ultrasound. It was of my perfect baby girl. I took a sharp inhale at seeing her again. This was just another step in the process. It was one thing for someone to tell me I was pregnant. Another to get the symptoms. Yet even another to see my stomach grow and my baby kick. But now, I could actually see her.

"I'll be back to check on you two later but try to get some rest. We still have some blood tests to do, but otherwise everything is checking out okay," she smiled and squeezed my hand as she left.

"I'm going to give you something to help you sleep," Doctor Murphy said. "It won't hurt the baby, but you've been through a lot and you need rest."

I nodded as I felt my eyes droop. I was finally safe with my baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta POV

"Are you sure she's safe? Does she know I'm here? Can I see her?" I blasted Haymitch with my questions for the millionth time.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Gale had been sent out and rescued Katniss. Two days since she was apparently taken to this hospital. Two weeks she had been so close yet had refused to be seen.

"Boy, like I've said before, she's resting. Her mother and Gale came in and told her about twelve being destroyed and about Prim," Haymitch's eyes darkened.

"How did she take the news?" I asked softly.

I had tried so hard to save Prim, so hard to save her from the bombs. But there was no chance. She was on the front lines when they went off, she didn't stand a chance.

"As expected. She had to be sedated right after she was told. She found out that Gale was involved, and she's refused to see him since," Haymitch sighed. "She's struggling, but she's almost ready to leave."

"And she still doesn't want to see me?" I gulped.

Haymitch rubbed the back of his neck. "Kid, I don't think it's that she doesn't want to see you, it's just hard right now. We got you out of there in time to save you, but Katniss," he trailed off.

I shut my eyes remembering back to the last time I saw her. It was the Quarter Quell and she was running off with Johanna. Haymitch said they had wanted to get her, to save her right then and there in the arena, but the Capital had been too fast. They saved some, but along with Katniss, Johanna, Annie and I were all held hostage in the Capital.

My fingernails dug into my palms as I remembered that time. They tried to make me forget about Katniss. Forget that I loved her. In fact, they tried to make me hate her. They wanted me to kill her. Thankfully, I was only in for a month or so before Johanna, Annie, and I were rescued. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if they tortured us longer. They hadn't been able to find Katniss and we all assumed the worst.

Well, except me of course. My huntress couldn't be dead. The love of my life was alive, I would have known if part of my heart had left me, but no one else had been as optimistic.

They told me they had wanted Katniss to be the Mockingjay, but I was a close second. I spoke out against the Capital. Eventually, news spread throughout the Districts and we were able to take down Snow. Even 13's President Alma Coin didn't last, Johanna killing her with mention of a new Hunger Games.

All that had been a little over two weeks ago. Rumors spread from captured Capital guards that Katniss was still alive. And she was.

"Kid, what's on your mind?" Haymitch brought me back to reality.

I released my fingernails from my palms and flinched as I realized I drew blood. "Katniss should have been the Mockingjay. You should have left me in that prison to search for her more."

Haymitch shook his head. "She was in a division all on her own. Snow wanted to keep her close to him, they would have seen us coming if we had tried to rescue her first."

I hit my hand against the table so hard that Haymitch stepped back surprised. "And now what? I know what they were trying to do to me, did they break her? Do you not want me to see her because she's gone crazy?" I bit my lip to keep focused and I lowered my voice. "I remember what they were trying to do to me. They wanted me to hate her, does she hate me?" I knew my eyes were sad.

Haymitch shook his head. "Kid, if you knew the half of it," but he stopped himself. "But it's not my place to tell." I stood up and began to walk away. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Out," I gritted my teeth but sighed. Haymitch didn't deserve the brunt of my pain. Even after 13, he hasn't had a drink yet. I knew he was fighting his own demons as well. "I just need a walk. I hate being cooped up in this hospital room." Haymitch didn't say anything and I took that as permission to leave.

I sauntered around the hospital halls. I hated the plain white walls and how sterile everything was. I wasn't normally a fan of the outdoors, but I would do almost anything to be outside again. Just to see the sunset. In 13, we were stuck inside all of the time and I missed the sun shining on my face.

I made another turn down the hall still hoping to find a door to outside. This hospital was a maze, even if I found my way outside, I wasn't sure how I would find my way back to the room. I sighed knowing I would have to ask someone for help.

I made another turn when my heart stopped. I heard voices. The door next to me was left slightly open, not enough for me to see inside but enough for noise to come into the hallway. I placed my hand over my mouth to quiet myself. It was her.

"I'm just so scared," Katniss said. Her words made my heart drop.

"The girl on fire scared?" It was Johanna.

"Jo, this is different," this time it was Annie. So, Katniss would see them, who she barely knew, but not me?

"I'm just saying this is the same girl who was going to kill herself to defy the gamemakers. The one who helped blow up the Quarter Quell arena," Johanna defended.

"You know Finnick and I got married in thirteen?" Annie asked.

"I heard, I'm so sorry he died, Annie," Katniss replied. I shut my eyes remembering his screams. The way the mutts attacked him; he didn't deserve to go out like that. Annie didn't deserve to lose her husband, and especially not like that.

"He's dead, but not gone," Annie said, and Katniss gasped. "I'm pregnant."

"Annie," Johanna gasped as well. "I, I didn't know."  
"I'm still pretty early. I haven't known that long," Annie sighed. "Finnick didn't know either."

"Oh, Annie," Katniss's voice grew sad.

"But, that's a discussion for later. Katniss, you need to talk to Peeta," Annie urged.

"I, I don't know if I can," Katniss said. "What am I supposed to say?"

Johanna scoffed. "I don't think you'll have to say anything, one look at you and he'll be undone."

"He doesn't know," Katniss said sadly. "I don't even know how I feel about him."

But I couldn't take it anymore. I hurried back to my room, actually able to retrace my steps. Thankfully, Haymitch wasn't there anymore and I fell against the door, tears threatening the edges of my eyes.

She was there. All I had wanted to do was pull her into my arms and tell her everything would be okay. She sounded so sad when she spoke, but I'm sure her life was turned upside down. Her home was destroyed, even though we are rebuilding it brick by brick. Her younger sister is dead. How can she be okay after that?  
And apparently, she doesn't know how she feels about me. That one hurt. I always knew Katniss had a hard time expressing her feelings, but for me, when we were separated my fondness for her only grew. Well, I had been in love with her since I was five and she didn't notice me back then so that may have played a role.

I needed to get out of here. It was killing me that she was so close, yet so far. It took every ounce of my being to come back to my room, but now knowing where she was, I couldn't stay. I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. Eventually, I would go to her room again. I couldn't help myself.

I gathered up the little belongings I had. And when I say little, it really was none. I had taken nothing except the locket I gave Katniss to the Quarter Quell and I hadn't gathered any belongings from thirteen. It was time to go back to twelve, on my own.

Katniss POV

"It doesn't matter how you feel about him, you're having his baby," Johanna argued.

I sighed and ran my hand over my stomach. The paternity test had come back a week ago and Peeta was indeed the father. It was a lot to wrap my head around, but I was so thankful. If Peeta wasn't the father, I don't know what I would have done.

And as much as I said I didn't know my feelings for Peeta, that was a lie. But I didn't know if I was feeling those feelings because of my past with him or because of his baby in my belly. I didn't want to confuse the two, but it was virtually impossible.

I sighed. "How am I supposed to tell him? Hey, I know I haven't seen you in forever, but see my huge pregnant stomach? The baby's yours. Oh, you say we've never done that. I know but believe me, it's yours."

"Wait, you and Peeta have never," but I held up my hand to stop Annie.

"No, so that complicates things even more," I replied.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, brainless," Johanna said.

"Thank you, really. That makes everything so much easier," I snarled. Shifting lightly in my bed as she moved in me.

"Katniss, relax, he's Peeta. He's been dreaming about kids with you since he was a boy, even before he knew how they got made. Just tell him, he'll understand. He loves you," Johanna said.

I inhaled sharply. Of course, he would understand. Part of me was scared of what that would mean. I wanted this kid, now more than ever. I could picture her face. I could see her growing up in a better world. One that I had helped to form, one that her father had helped form.

I shut my eyes and rubbed my hand over my stomach. I could see Peet as well. Him holding our little girl. Him smiling as she grew older, into a young girl. Him with me the whole time, with us.

Yet, I squeezed my hand around my stomach to pull me into reality. It was hard to picture this now. These were all the same thoughts I had when I was locked in that prison. Still, now they were a possibility. They were so close; I had a deep fear this was still all part of their torture.

"Katniss," Annie's concerned voice and her hand on top of mine brought me back to reality.

"Sor, sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't go back there," Johanna urged. I tilted my head surprised she knew what I was thinking of. "We all do. Annie, Peeta, and me. They only had us for a couple of months, you longer. We all go back there, but that just means they are still keeping us prisoner. Stop, you have your baby girl to worry about."

I gulped. "It's so hard not to."

"How did you stay sane in there?" Annie asked quietly. I bit my lip. "I pictured Finnick, but now that he's gone, I have our baby to think about."

I swallowed. "That's what I did. Pictured our baby and Peeta."

"And now you're afraid of what will really happen," Haymitch slid into the room and we all broke out of our trance. "Bread boy is actually here. You and the baby are safe. You don't want to know what parts of your fantasies will or won't come true."

I huffed. "Am I really that readable now?" I crossed my arms.

Haymitch chuckled. "No, sweetheart. We've all just been through this before. Not with the baby, but we've all had our realities torn away from us. We're all victors."

"Has Peeta still been asking for me?" I shifted slightly.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to ask me that? That's all he's been asking." I sighed. "But he must have gotten fed up with you not wanting to see him; the doctors say he checked out and is headed back to twelve as we speak."

I blinked back tears. "He, he left?"

"What choice did you give him? You kept refusing to see him! It hurt him to be so close, but so far." Haymitch argued.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Johanna beat me. "He has. And don't pout like that, you have been refusing to see him. How do you think that makes him feel?"

"I," but I stopped talking and gripped my belly. Tears streamed down my face. "I just wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now? Now that he left?" Haymitch asked.

I nodded. "I just thought I'd be able to tell him whenever, but now that he's not here."

"He didn't leave you, Katniss, so like I said, stop pouting," Johanna urged and she cut me off again and I gripped my belly tighter. "And don't you dare keep playing this 'But I'm pregnant' crap. I know you would be wary to see him even if you weren't pregnant with his child."

"Johanna," Annie tried to defend me, but I touched her arm to stop.

"No, she's right," both Haymitch and Johanna turned to me surprised. "I'm hiding behind my baby, behind our baby. Peeta's lost so much time already and I miss him." I huffed. "When can I go back to twelve?"

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story! This is my first take in the Hunger Games universe, but I love the books so much and have had this thought on my mind so why not try it? Please read and review! I love to hear thoughts and enjoyment so you can always PM me as well. Will try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss POV

I shifted on the train tracks. Haymitch had already taken my bags inside. I had insisted I was able to do it, but all he did was glance at my stomach and scoff. He insisted on taking me back to twelve himself, I think he feels responsible for me.

"Tell me how it goes with Peeta and absolutely call me when your baby girl arrives," Effie pulled me into a hug.

Earlier that day, Effie had taken me out shopping. I had refused at first, but when she pointed out I wouldn't fit into any of my clothes anymore, I obliged. I only got plain clothing but did get maternity clothing. It was odd to have something new on, I saw in that old shirt and pants for months in prison. I had to grow into them, the Capital wasn't about to go out and buy me new clothes.

Now, I was clade in an actual maternity shirt that hung loosely over my belly and a big pair of leggings. I had gotten some other clothes as well as Effie had fused over me. I know she hates to leave us, but we all have rebuilding to do.

"Same goes for Annie and me," Johanna remarked, and I nodded.

"Let me know how's she doing too. Both of you," I pulled Johanna into a hug. She was at the station to say goodbye, but also accompany Annie to four. Annie had another one of her breakdowns earlier in the day, and they both thought it best for her to go lay down before they left.

"Bye girl on fire," Johanna smirked.

"That seems so long ago," I said.

"Go get your star-crossed love," Effie said before waving me goodbye.

I slipped quickly into the train, afraid if I stayed any longer, I wouldn't want to leave. But I needed to. For my girl and for Peeta.

"Sweetheart, you doing alright? Nothing's wrong with the baby, right?" Haymitch asked concerned.

I shook my head, but internally I was smiling. I'm pretty sure my baby girl would call him 'Grandpa Haymitch' someday. He was taking to my unborn child faster than I thought. "Everything is fine, just leaving is hard is all."

He scoffed. "Darling, you hated the Capital. That fire burned long inside you long before you were reaped or when you held those berries."  
I sighed. "Not the Capital really, just memories and people. Effie, Jo, and Annie. The people who died there, Finnick and," no I couldn't say her name. "But it was all for something new. District twelve is my home, it always has been. But to think of going back to a broken world."

"You'll help rebuild it. You and Peeta, for your daughter," he remarked.

I slid my hand over my belly. "For our daughter."

I hopped behind Haymitch and got onto the train. Our train would be going straight to twelve, but it would still take a few hours. Haymitch and I had a private compartment, away from prying eyes. Not that anyone else would be going to twelve. Yet, I didn't need anyone recognizing me as the girl on fire with a little more to her name now.

I leaned back into my seat and started to stare off into the horizon. During the Victory tour, I hadn't been able to admire the landscape. Too much going on. Trying to keep my fake relationship with Peeta, fooling the people. Trying to protect my family. I shook my head. No use in going back to then.

I ran my hand over my belly and shut my eyes. How would Peeta react to the baby? I had already told so many people, it was odd I hadn't told the father yet. Everyone seemed surprised but genuinely happy for me. For us.

Would Peeta be surprised? Would he be happy? I would just waltz back into his life, but now with something a little extra. Would he stay? Would he stay for us?

Just then, I winced as she kicked a little too hard. I opened my eyes and glared at the spot she kicked.

"Everything okay?" Haymitch asked.

I nodded. "I think she was just reminding me to not think too much." As if in agreement, she kicked again.

"She's already too smart," Haymitch grinned.

I smirked. "She is Peeta's daughter after all. He always got the highest marks in school. I hope she'll take after him."

Haymitch raised an eyebrow. "So, you were aware of him all those years ago?"

I felt a light pink tinge come to my face as I blushed. "I wasn't clueless. I knew who Peeta was. I traded with his father."

"Uh-uh. Yet, you had no idea he was in love with you?" Haymitch arched his brows further.

I shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention. I was from the Seam and he was a Merchant. I was just focused on keeping my family alive, I couldn't think about anything more."

"And yet here you are. Funny how life turns out," he remarked.

I slid my hand under my bump. "Funny it is."

I leaned my head against the window and ran my hand over my stomach. The last few days had been draining, and I hadn't realized how tired I was getting until my eyelids grew heavy. They began to droop slowly.

The next moment, Haymitch was lightly shaking me awake. I jerked awake, but he held my shoulder.

"Woah relax sweetheart. It's just me." Haymitch said. I sat up and realized outside the window had gone dark. We also weren't moving. "We just arrived in twelve. Some attendants are taking your stuff to your house in the Victor's village. Then, you'll go to bed there."

"Peeta," I mumbled softly still very sleepy.

"He'll still be here in the morning. You need to sleep," Haymitch said and I immediately began to argue.

"He needs to know," I almost grew frantic. "I swear, I'm not even that tired," I said whilst trying to hide my yawn.

"Whatever you say, but you need sleep for your little one," he said. "Peeta will see you in the morning."

I sighed, giving into my temptation for sleep. "I guess I could sleep for a few hours."

Haymitch nodded. "Okay, everything should be okay at your house. I called and a merchant girl, I think her name was Delly, made sure everything was clean and you had a new set of sheets."

"Delly," my mind trailed to Peeta's friend. "Did you tell her about?" I gestured to my belly.

Haymitch shook his head. "I just said you were having a hard time and if she could get your house ready for you. She also graciously offered to tidy up my house a bit as well as get rid of all that liquor."

"Haymitch?"

"I want to make sure I'm sober for you and Peeta and your little one. That past is behind me."  
Tears began to well in my eyes. "Haymitch," but he cut me off.

"None of that now, girl. You need to sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow," he said. I sighed but obliged.

We took a car to the village and my heart almost stopped when I saw my house. The one I had shared with my mom and… And there was Peeta's house, right there. I'm sure he was sleeping in it. The father of my child was so close, and he had no idea his life would change tomorrow.

I said my goodbye to Haymitch and head inside to my house quickly. I didn't really register anything in my house. I had other things to worry about than think about the past. I silently thanked Haymitch for calling Delly and Delly for cleaning the house.

I made my way to my room and changed for bed. Haymitch was right, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next day, I woke up and the sun was already shining. I blinked my eyes open and stretched in this familiar, yet also unfamiliar place. My belly fluttered and I gave her a light pat.

"Good morning sweet angel. You ready to tell your father about you?" she kicked in response.

I showered quickly and put my hand in a long braid down my back. How I missed showering when I was in that prison. I slipped on a pair of black leggings and an olive-green maternity shirt that hugged my belly and made me look extra pregnant. Was I really that pregnant?

I made my way downstairs when my stomach rumble. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the kitchen was fully stocked. I was really going to have to thank Delly. I cooked and scarfed down some eggs and made myself some tea. It wasn't the best tea, but it was supposed to help with the pregnancy and I really wasn't in a position to argue with anything now. Anything to help me get through these last few months, I would try.

Suddenly, my front door was thrown open. I heard a hoard of footsteps rush in. I slipped my hands around my teacup.

"Sweetheart, I tried to stop him. Yet, he was pretty persistent," Haymitch called out.

"Katniss?" It was Peeta.

My eyes widened. I yelped as I dropped my cup and it smashed against the floor.

Peeta called out again, "Katniss!"

He whipped around the corner and I squatted down behind the counter as quickly as I could with my pregnant belly.

"Keep him away," I yelled.

"Get your hands off of me," Peeta argued against Haymitch. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was mad.

"Sweetheart, I think it's time," Haymitch called out.

I leaned my head against the cabinets shaking. I wrapped my hands around my stomach to try to find reality. A doctor in the Capital had spoken briefly with me on how to keep my reality, making a list. I'm Katniss Everdeen. I was born in district twelve. I was reaped and won the 74th Hunger Games along with Peeta Mellark. I was reaped again for the Quarter Quell where I blew up the arena and was taken hostage. I got pregnant with Peeta's baby. The world is safe now. The world is safe for me and my baby girl.

"What if I'm not ready?" I asked not opening my eyes.

Haymitch laughed. "I don't think you have much choice."  
"What's going on?" Peeta asked. But now his voice was softer, kinder.

"Do you need help getting up?" Haymitch asked.

I opened my eyes. "No," I managed out. "You can go, Haymitch. We'll be okay."

"I'll just be next door," he said. "Kid, just stay here until she's ready." Then I heard Haymitch's heavy footsteps leave the house and the door shut behind him. I let out a sigh.

"Katniss. What's going on? You didn't want to see me and now you're scaring me," he said. I gulped but didn't respond. He continued. "Did, did they hurt you? Do you look different?" I had to hold back tears. "Katniss, you know I love you, and I don't care what they did to you, I'll love you no matter what." The tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Peeta," I said gulping. "I'm going to stand up and come there. Just, don't freak out, okay?" He was silent and I took that as confirmation. It was now or never. I began to grab the counter to stand.

Peeta POV

_The day before _

Returning back to twelve by myself was depressing. I had been the Mockingjay. I had helped saved Panem, but the only person I had wanted to really save didn't want to see me. She wasn't with me.

I sighed and began to busy myself. I needed to clean up my house. Although the Victor's village was untouched by the bombs, dust and debris had covered all of twelve. Plus cleaning my house meant I didn't have to go to the town, to the bakery. To where my family had been buried alive.

I shook the thought out of my head. Rebuilding. That's all that I could focus on. I had helped to free Panem, but now I had to help rebuild my district. My home. But my home was with her.

I managed to busy myself the first day. I had fallen asleep on my couch exhausted. The next day I awake to whistling outside. I liked to sleep with the windows opened and had left all of them open to let in some fresh air.

I bolted up wondering who would be in the Victor's Village. My heart bounced in my chest but fell when I realized it wasn't who I wished it to be. It was my friend Delly, but she was in Katniss's house. I rose an eyebrow and threw on my shoes to see what she was doing over there. Was she collecting Katniss's things to send to her in the Capital?

"Delly!" I called out and my friend ran to great me.

"Peeta! It's so great to see you. Haymitch mentioned you were back, but you hadn't stopped by," she said.

I scrunched my eyebrows even further. "You talked to Haymitch?"

She nodded quickly. "He called to say him, and Katniss were coming back soon. He wanted her house to be picked up. She's been through so much; I figured the least I could do was help her feel at home."

"Do you need any more help?" I asked desperate for any feeling of Katniss I could get.

She shook her head. "I actually just finished here, but you can help me with Haymitch's house. He wants the liquor and smell of liquor out."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "He wants it gone? Are you sure those are the words he said?"

She nodded as we headed over. "Why does that surprise you? He was sober in thirteen."

"I remember," I said. "I just assumed he would go back as soon as he was out."

Delly shrugged. "Everything is different. Maybe he doesn't have to drink away his troubles anymore because the future is actually bright for once."

I smiled at the idea of my mentor being himself. Being sober and stable. Having him as a neighbor wouldn't be so terrible.

We spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning out his house. I kept glancing out the window, expecting to see them coming any moment. My heart sank when the sun began to set and there was no sign of either of them.

Delly could sense my discouragement and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Peeta. They'll get here when they get here." She sighed and dropped her hand. "You'll see her soon."

I gulped. "Delly, she didn't want to see me in the Capital, what if she doesn't want to see me now?"

Delly rolled her eyes. "Peeta, that girl loves you."

I tightened my jaw. "No, you don't understand. That was just for the cameras."

She shook her head. "I saw it before, but it really showed in the arena. Do you remember when you hit the force field in the Quell?" I winced remembering but nodded. "She was devastated. If you had died then, I'm sure she wouldn't have made it much longer. You two are each other's halves."

"You really think so?" I questioned.

Delly smirked. "100%."

"Then why doesn't she want to see me?" I asked and her face dropped.

"Peeta, did it ever occur to you that maybe they did something to Katniss?"

"What do you mean?"  
She sighed, her shoulder slumping. "You don't talk about your time there much, but I know they tortured you. What if they did the same to Katniss? She may be different, psychologically and physically."

I dropped my jaw. "I would love her no matter what."  
Delly let out a small smile. "She knows that, deep down. But it all has to be crazy for her. Give her time Peeta."

I nodded. "Thank you, Delly. I mean it, you're a good friend." We closed up Haymitch's house as the sunset on the horizon. "Delly?" she turned to look at me. "Do, do you think we would've ever ended up together?" Her eyes widened. "I mean, we were both Merchant's and," but she cut me off.

"Absolutely not," I stepped back at the directness. She began to defend herself. "I didn't mean it like that. Peeta, you're wonderful. But even if all this didn't happen, you've been in love with Katniss Everdeen since you were a child, no one ever stood a chance."

I pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Dells, for everything."

She pulled away. "No need to, I should be the one thanking you. You gave us all a brighter future. Now sleep before your girl comes home."

I sat on my couch and stared at Katniss's house hopeful to see her figure walk in late at night. Yet, the night only got darker and she didn't arrive. My eyes drooped and I gave into sleep.

I woke up the next morning with the sunrise. I shook the sleep off and showered before I made myself breakfast. I took my cup of tea and sat outside on my porch. That's when I saw Haymitch emerge from his house. If he was home, that meant…

I set down my cup down and bolted over the Katniss's house. Haymitch immediately ran after me and practically tackled me before I got to her door. He blocked me.

"Haymitch, what the hell?" I felt my face grow red.

"Kid, you need to take some breathes," was his reply.

"Is Katniss in there?" he nodded. "I'll breathe when I see her. Let me through."

"Just because you were the Mockingjay doesn't mean you get to be bossing me around like this, kid. Times have changed, but not that much," he argued.

My shoulder's slumped. "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen her in so long. I keep having this vision that she actually isn't okay, and everyone is hiding it from me."

"Kid, it's not," he huffed.

"I want to see her, that's all Haymitch. She can kick me out right after that. I'll leave, I swear," I said.

"You better not leave," Haymitch's lips twitched.

"Can I go in?" I asked.

Haymitch shifted. "I should really check on her first," but he had shifted enough to have an opening for me. I darted past him and he was right behind me. I ran into her house.

Haymitch began to warn her, wherever she was in this house."Sweetheart, I tried to stop him. Yet, he was pretty persistent."

"Katniss?" I yearned for her. I heard something smash in the kitchen. My heart raced. "Katniss!" I yelled.

I whipped around the corner and frantically searched for Katniss, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Keep him away," she said. It came from behind the middle table lined with cabinets, a kitchen island I think they used to call it.

Haymitch immediately held me back. "Get your hands off of me," I tried to push him away, but he was more assertive than normal. Was he protecting her?

"Sweetheart, I think it's time," Haymitch said his hands still gripping me.

She paused before she answered. God, did I miss her voice. "What if I'm not ready?" She still didn't want to see me? My heart sank, but I held my ground.

He chuckled. "I don't think you have much choice."

My mind was racing. "What's going on?"

"Do you need help getting up?" Haymitch asked her.

"No. You can go, Haymitch. We'll be okay," she said.

"I'll just be next door," he addressed me. "Kid, just stay here until she's ready." I gulped, but his tone told me I better obey. He walked away shutting the door behind him.

I felt dizzy. "Katniss. What's going on? You didn't want to see me and now you're scaring me." I waited for her to respond, but she didn't so I continued thinking back to my conversation with Delly. "Did, did they hurt you? Do you look different? Katniss, you know I love you, and I don't care what they did to you, I'll love you no matter what." There was nothing else to say. I tried to put my love into words.

"Peeta," my heart leapt when she said my name. She didn't stop, "I'm going to stand and come there. Just, don't freak out, okay?"  
I gulped. "Okay," was all I managed to respond.

I saw her hand grip the edge of the counter. I was holding my breath. I wanted to see her. God, the only thing in the world I wanted was to see her.

The first thing I saw was her face. Even with her captivity, it was fuller than before. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid. I missed her. I drank in her beauty.

The counter was tall. I only saw to her midsection. I gulped. She looked perfect, what was there to be scared of?

Katniss swallowed and began to walk out. Once she stepped out in front of me, my heart and mind couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. Katniss was shaking as she placed her hand over her stomach.

Her swollen stomach. My jaw dropped as I realized why she had been so hesitant to see me. She was very clearly pregnant. And she looked marvelous.

She bit her lip. "Peeta, please say something."

I looked into her face, tears brimming her face. "You're pregnant."

"We're pregnant," she responded.

"We're, wait," my eyes widened. "The baby's not, it can't be," now I really couldn't understand it.

She nodded quickly. "I had a paternity test done, just to be sure." She began to ramble but all I could do was stare at her pregnant belly. "Once I was sure, I just didn't know how to tell you. It's not like I could tell you then you could absorb it. If you saw me, you would know, I just didn't, Peeta," she stopped mid-rant.

I had to dig my nails into my palms. I had gotten out of the Capital's captivity pretty early, but they had tried to place false memories in my mind. Reality was hard sometimes. This could not be reality. How had this happened?

"You were pregnant, during the Quarter Quell, real or not real?" I asked trying to figure out the timeline on that.

"What?" she asked stepping towards me, but I stepped back.

"It's a game, sort of, I explained. "The Capital tried to make me forget, to forget you. I have most of my memories, but now I'm not sure," I stared at her stomach.

She ran her hands over her belly, her pregnant beautiful belly. "Not real. You lied to the cameras to see if it would save me, it didn't."

"And we've never…" I trailed off blushing.

"Real," she replied quickly.

"Then, how?" I asked.

She sighed. "Can we sit? It's a lot to explain, but I swear, she's yours."

"She?" I felt tears well up in my eyes. "The baby," I paused, "our baby, it's a girl?"

Katniss nodded, still slipping her hand over her stomach. She was remarkable. "She is."

"Can, can I?" I asked reaching out my hand tentatively to her stomach.

Katniss smiled. "Yes." She laughed. "I normally hate people touching it, but I think I'll make an exception for you."

In wonder, I ran my hand around her stomach then fell to my knees as I felt an amazing sensation. "Was that?" I began to ask, and Katniss nodded.

"She kicked, that means she likes you," she replied.

I lifted Katniss's shirt up slowly, and she nodded letting me know it was okay. I lifted it just enough to reveal her belly. I ran my hand around her stomach, and she shivered. I rested my cheek against her and then kissed the belly my baby was in. Suddenly, everything was going to be alright.

**I hoped you all enjoyed! I know I really did while writing this. Thank also so much for all your kind reviews! I'm glad everyone is liking the story; it's encouraging to see all those reviews! Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss POV  
Peeta and I sat resting on my old couch. He was leaning against the side and I was leaning on him. He pulled me in close, resting his hand on my pregnant stomach. My shirt was lifted up slightly so he could run his hand on my bare stomach.

Our daughter was already a daddy's girl. Wherever his hands went, her kicks followed. I smiled at us, the three of us. It was peaceful, but we needed to move on to the real talk.

I pulled away and turned towards him. Peeta's face was in wonder but scrunched up slightly once I turned.

I bit my lip, "We should really talk."

He sighed and leaned down to kiss my stomach again. My heart fluttered every time he did that. He then pulled down my shirt over my stomach. His eyes were so full of love yet also confusion.

"That would be good," he said sitting up straighter. "But first, do you need anything? I have a feeling this won't be quick."  
I smiled at him still being the Peeta I remembered. "No, I'm good." I adjusted over and rested a pillow behind my back. "Where do I even start?"

Peeta shrugged. "Just the beginning."

I shut my eyes and remembered back to the Quarter Quell. "I know they were supposed to grab us, in the arena, but something went wrong. The Capital took us. The next thing I knew, I was in a prison cell, the same one Gale found me in."  
"But why take you away? Annie, Johanna and I were all next to each other." Peeta said.

I shrugged. "I think they knew I needed you. They took away you." I took a shaky breath.

"Katniss," he said my name with such care. "I'm sorry I pushed; we don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "No, I need to." I adjusted myself. "They started out with traditional torture. But, soon enough, they found out that wouldn't break me. They started to resort to psychological torture and found my weaknesses."  
"Tracker-jacker venom," he muttered.

I nodded. "My screams, I called out for you and Prim. Snow's grin," I shook my head, "when he heard me call out for you. My torture involved watching you get tortured after that as well."

"You saw me?" his lip quivered.

"They had one-way glass. Me screaming on one side for them to stop, you on the other in pain." Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Katniss," he leaned over and brushed the tears away.

I continued on. "After that, they wanted more ways to torture me. They hooked me up to some kind of machine and injected me with something similar to tracker-jacker venom. It showed me, and them, my worst fear."

"What was it?" Peeta asked softly.

"Kids," I muttered running my hand along my belly. "If the rebellion didn't happen or didn't work, I knew Snow would have forced us to have kids. And as soon as they were old enough, they would be reaped and die in that arena."

Peeta took a sharp intake of breath. "That's your worst fear?"  
"Was," I said. "When Snow found out, he had a field day with it. He knew you had been lying about me being pregnant in that arena, but he was determined to make it real."

"How?"  
"It's called artificial insemination. They collect," I blushed, "They collected your sperm. Then, they held me down as they put it in me. How it normally works, just more medical." I sighed. "Snow told me what they were doing, and I fought and fought. I cried so thankful when I got my period after that first time. Yet, Snow persisted. They drugged me up, even more, the second time and I wasn't as lucky."

"Katniss, I'm so sorry," Peeta said.

"It wasn't only that," I said with the tears openly flowing this time. "They said once I was pregnant, they would kill you. There was nothing holding them back after that. When the second time the test came out positive, I cried. That time for our unborn child."

"But they didn't kill me," he said.

"No, the day I got pregnant, even though I didn't know it yet, you were rescued," I smiled. "I laughed and laughed at Snow after that. You were free, but it wasn't until a few months later did my laughing stop. When I found out I was pregnant," I shut my eyes thinking back to that day.

_A few months ago…_

It had been over two months since they last did that stupid procedure. And now it was over two months since my last period. They had held me down earlier and taken my blood, for a pregnancy test no less. But I couldn't think of that.

As much as I wished for it to not be true, there was no way it couldn't be. I had been sick the past week, vomiting every morning when I woke up. If I wasn't pregnant, something else was wrong with me.

I stood up quickly as two guards and another older, stronger peacekeeper approached my cell. He spoke, "She won't believe it unless we show her. Take her."

The guards unlocked my cell and grabbed both my arms. It wasn't really any use in fighting. I had tried the first few times, and all it resulted in was pain. The first time I got a horrible beating. The second time I tried it, it was Peeta. I stopped after that.

They led me into a white sterile room with bright fluorescent white lights. It was the same room they had done the procedure twice. I shuddered remembering it.

They forced me down and tied me down. Long leather straps held me down along my arms and legs. Struggling did nothing but cause irritation.

Just then, a doctor walked into the room. He looked to be around my mother's age. He was clad in blue scrubs and let a smile at me. I just returned a scowl and he laughed.

"You truly are the girl on fire, aren't you?" he asked while bringing a cart over.

"How about you let me out and see how I really can be," I spat back.

"Ooo, feisty," he teased. "Let's see if your baby has that same fire as you."  
My eyes widened. "Baby?"

He smirked but didn't say anything. The cart was turned towards me and there was a large black screen. The doctor didn't say anything as he lifted up my shirt and squirted something on my stomach. I squirmed at the sensation. The next moment he pressed something down on my abdomen. At the same time, an image began to form on the screen.

The doctor took a second, but finally settled. "There it is." He flipped on another switch and a light thumping noise filled the room. "And that's the heartbeat."

I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my head. "That's not real," I argued.

The doctor sighed. "This is very much real. Your worst fear is true. You're pregnant, around eight weeks. "

Tears sprung to my eyes as the doctor took the probe off my stomach. My baby disappeared. I gritted my teeth to try and stay steady. Damn hormones.

He rubbed the gel off my stomach and promptly left. The main guard walked over and stood over me. He smiled. "Snow would like to see you."

The two men from before undid my restraints and hoisted me up again. Normally I fought, even if it was a little, but this time all I could do was follow. My mind was in other places. Particularly of the child in me. Oh, that poor child in me.

They led me into a room almost identical to the last one. However, this one lacked medical equipment. They forced me to stand on a spot in the middle of the room. The guards fell back.

"Don't move," the main guard ordered. "You step out of that spot and you're instantly killed. You and your unborn child." I swallowed now even more determined not to move.

As soon as the one door shut and the guards exited, another opened. This time walked in Snow. He walked in alone with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, the girl on fire," his lip twitched. "And now something a little more than that I hear."  
"Go to hell," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "You'll have to watch that mouth soon, with a child." I didn't reply. "Too bad Mr. Mellark isn't still here. I would have loved to watch his face as you told him you were pregnant with his child right before we killed him."  
I flinched. "The baby, it really is Peeta's?"

Snow smirked. "You don't think we would impregnate you with someone else's child? That would just give you more reason to try to get rid of it. No, now I think you'll hold onto it. You're already protective." Snow's eyes glanced down to my stomach. I quickly dropped my hand; not even aware I had been holding my hand on my still flat stomach.

"You won't win," I spat back.

Snow just smiled. "We will. After we kill Peeta and the other rebels, we'll parade you off. You were already a show, now, pregnant with the Mockingjay's child, even more so."  
"Mockingjay?" I questioned.

He shooed his hand. "Something the rebels are calling him. Nevertheless, you'll be a prize in the Capital."  
"I'll never comply," I gritted my teeth only wanting to pounce on him, but that would mean the end of my own life.

"Oh, you will," I gasped as Snow swiftly swiped his hand over my stomach. He leaned in. "You're a mother now, Ms. Everdeen. And whether you want to or not, a mother will do anything to keep her child safe." I gulped. "The child will be a prize in the Capital, of course, to be reaped when they are of age. Either they will die in the games, or worse, win. Then, we'll sell them in the Capital as we will with you."  
I bit the inside of my cheeks, trying to fight these images. "That will never happen."  
Snow's eyes glinted, "Watch it. Guards." He called out and the two men from earlier came in. They must have disabled the bomb because as soon as I was pulled off, nothing happened.

"Ms. Everdeen, make sure you are listening to the guards now. It would be oh so easy to hurt you and your child without you even knowing. Slipping something into your food, beating it out of you, I would be careful if I were you," Snow nodded, and I was pulled out of the room.

It only took a few minutes until I was thrown back into my cell. And they literally threw me. I curled up to protect my stomach and the guards just laughed before they locked me in again. I waited for their footsteps to vanish before I cried.

"Peeta," I sobbed out even though I knew it was no use. He had been saved and was helping the rebels. Maybe even leading them by the sound of Snow's anger. And here I was, in a prison cell, pregnant with our child.

I ran my hand over my stomach again. I wouldn't have truly believed it if they hadn't shown me that ultrasound. The baby was there, alive, with a heartbeat. The baby would be a perfect mix of Peeta and me.

I sat up against the wall on my dirty mattress and tried to dry my tears. I stared down at my stomach and began to smile.

"Hey baby," I began to talk. "It's me, your," I paused, _mom_, _I_ had wanted to say, but I couldn't just yet. "Please, just stay safe in there. I'll try to protect you. We'll get out of this. Your dad," I could say that "Your dad is Peeta. He saved me when I was younger and now, I'm hoping he'll save us again. He's perfect and he'll love you so much, just like I already love you." Gosh, this was going to be a long few months.

_Present _

"Katniss," Peeta leaned over and pulled me back into his lap. I was hysterically crying, reliving that day all over again. "Shh," he whispered while running his hand through my hair and kissing my neck.

He held me close and I was able to calm down. "Sorry," I muttered softly pulling away.

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who should be sorry," he replied.

I sniffed. "Why?" that's when I saw his hands curled into fists.

"They should have saved you, not me. I should have gone back for you, before this was all over. I should have," but I leaned over and kissed him to get him to shut up.

He almost pulled away at first, probably surprised. Before all this, I never initiated any of us romantic gestures, it was always him. But this was different. It was just the two of us and all I wanted to do was kiss him.

I straddled his lap as he pulled me in. I think I let out a slight moan against his lips. Gosh, did I miss kissing him, even though before it was supposed to be pretend. Yet, before anything got too heated, my stomach pressed into him and I pulled away pouting.

Peeta let out a laugh. Like a true, real, Peeta laugh. He ran his hands over my stomach as I crossed my arms. "I think our baby girl got in the way," he said, and I dropped my arms when he said _our baby girl. _

"I think she did. And now I'm only going to be getting fatter and uglier," I pouted sliding off of him.

"Hey," he grabbed my arm. He kissed the bump. "Katniss, I love you. And I love seeing you pregnant. You're gorgeous."

"You're just saying that," I argued.

"Katniss," Peeta pulled me close. "You've always been beautiful. And now you're carrying our child, you're incredibly _sexy_ right now." He practically growled and a blush crept to my face. Yet, before we could go any further, my stomach let out a loud growl. Peeta laughed again. "But you also seem you be incredibly hungry. I'll make you something. Delly bought groceries for you, what do you want?"

"Whatever is fine," I said ignoring my cravings.

Peeta glared back at me. "You're a terrible liar. You're pregnant, now is the perfect time to demand me to help with your cravings."

_Food isn't the only thing I'm craving_, I thought. Even at the thought, I blushed. I quickly turned my head to try and cover my emotions.

"Cheese buns," I muttered.

Peeta let out a large smile. "Cheese buns coming right up."

I smiled as he kissed me and ran into the kitchen. I could get used to this.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to update again soon after I'm done with school. Please keep the reviews coming, it's a great motivator! As always, please leave a review or PM me, I love interacting with readers! **


End file.
